Concerts
by EllaBella18
Summary: Its been three years since they left Tree Hill and made Sydney Australia their home. Oneshot


No I have not been converted. Not to LP anyway, I'm a Brulian fan through and through now. Anyway, totally not my point here. This is a little Christmas present for one of my favorite people ever, Miranda. Haha bet you never thought I'd write anything even remotely LPish did ya? I hope you like it! Merry Christmas my dear!

And to the rest of you I wish you all a very Happy Holiday, and a fabulous New Year!

-x-

Its been three years since they left Tree Hill and made Sydney Australia their home. They'd decided they wanted to be by Karen, Andy and Lily. They both wanted Sawyer to know her Grandma. And Tree Hill just had so much baggage for the both of them. For her it was two dead moms and an absent father while for Luke it meant a dead uncle who was murdered by the man who fathered but never wanted him.

Sydney was easier on the both of them. But there's some times that she really misses being in Tree Hill. Like back when Nathan was being accused of fathering that woman's child, or the night when Brooke and Julian got engaged. But most of the time she was happy with their re-location.

Peyton sighed as she surveyed the mess her house was in at the moment. Sawyer had been a whirlwind of energy all day long and it took everything in her just to make sure nothing was broken. There were toys thrown about essentially every room in the house because the toddler couldn't decide what she wanted to play with.

Peyton didn't blame her though. She was just excited about the fact that as soon as her daddy got home from work they'd be going to see her very first concert.

"Mummy when's daddy gonna bes home" Sawyer asked pulling on the black jeans Peyton had thrown on that morning.

"Any minute now princess. Why don't you go get that shirt momma bought you yesterday to wear tonight okay?" Peyton asked.

Sawyer nodded her curly little blond head before running off in the direction of her room.

Peyton sighed as she quickly started putting Sawyer's toys away. It would be useless trying to get the hyper toddler to do it herself today.

"Momma can I's wears 'dose new shoes auntie Bwookie sented me too?" Sawyer asked returning to the den with her new shirt in her hands.

"No sweetie, those shoes are to wear with your flower girl dress when we go to Tree Hill for Mouth and Millie's wedding next month. Remember how you were flower girl last year for Aunt Brooke and Julian in their wedding?"

Sawyer nodded her head and handed her mother the shirt they found yesterday when out running errands.

"Hows comes we goin' to 'dis show anyways momma? Is 'dem good?" Sawyer asked.

"Very good. Your daddy and I used to go see them all the time back when we lived in Tree Hill. This is the first time they've been in Sydney for a long time though. So when we heard that they were coming we thought it'd be a good idea to take you to your first concert. Because you're such a big girl now you know."

"I knows! I uses the big girl potty and everything! And I goes to schools next year rights?"

"That's right. Now come on lets go finish making ourselves beautiful before daddy gets home."

"Otays!"

-x-

Twenty minutes later the two were sitting in the living room watching Cinderella for what felt like the millionth time when Lucas walked into the house.

"I'm home!" He called out.

"Daddy!" Sawyer screamed running towards the entrance hall.

"Sawyer! What did we tell you about inside and outside voices?" Peyton scolded. "Hey Luke," she continued giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry Mummy," Sawyer replied from her daddy's arms. "Look at my new shirt Daddy! Mummy got it 'specially for todays!"

"You look like a little princess Sawyer. Are you ready to go? I think maybe we should go eat something before we go to the concert don't you?" Lucas asked tickling her sides.

"Daddy stops!"

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Peyton asked slipping on her sandals and helping Sawyer into hers.

"Pizza?"

"I woves pizza!"

"Inside voice baby. And sounds good, lets go."

-x-

Later that night the trio emerged from the concert hall happy and tired.

"Did you like that Sawyer?" Lucas asked.

Sawyer who was cuddled up into Peyton nodded her head before yawning.

"It was so cool Daddy. So cool."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it babe. If you're tired just close your eyes and we'll wake you up when we get home okay?" Peyton asked rubbing her daughters back.

Sawyer didn't respond, she just nodded her head and closed her eyes. It was way past her usual bed time.

Lucas slipped his hand into Peyton's free one. "Do you remember the first time we saw them?"

"Back in high school when we drove three hours to Chapel Hill? And of course my ever reliable Comet broke down and we had to call Nathan to come pick us up?"

"That was a good night wasn't it?"

"It really was. God Nathan was pissed remember?"

"How could I forget? He sulked the entire ride home. I don't think he liked having to come get us at 1am though."

"Me either." Peyton replied resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke bent over and kissed her forehead. "Do you ever miss it? Being in Tree Hill?"

"Sometimes. Like the night Brooke had Emma or when Haley told everyone they were going to have another baby. But then we go back a lot, and this was the right choice for us. Do you?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we were closer to Keith or my brother, but my mom and sister are here and we needed to break away. Too much happened and its easier to forget and move on when you're away from it."

Peyton smiled at Lucas. "I love you Mr. Scott you know that?"

"I love you too Mrs. Scott."

-x-


End file.
